You Can't Leave Everything to Fate
by futurestar58
Summary: Calliope "Leo" Bishop has always been friends with the Marauders. However, with the pressures of her family at home, the Pureblood Court, her impending betrothal, and the rise of the Dark Lord, Leo is starting to suffocate. She starts to break on the inside. the question is how long she can last before her mask finally falls away revealing her for what she truly is.


It was her favorite time of day. Dawn. The sun slowly rose over the edge of the hill as she sat high in the branches of the oak tree. Her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun. Her sharp green eyes were intent on watching the sun rise. She had been up all night packing up her belongings for Hogwarts. She had, of course, waited until the last second to get everything together. Organization had never been Leo's strong point; she left that to her twin brother, Hunter. She had spent the past hour running through the back yard of her family's mansion. Running in the morning kept her cool and it gave her a chance to think and clear her head before the day begin.

"You know I still haven't figured out how you can get up this early." Leo smirked.

"I'm just special Hunt, you can't keep up with me I guess." She glanced down at the ground where her twin was leaning against the tree.

His dark hair had grown long over the summer. It fell in his eyes as he jokingly tapped his foot in impatience. He had spent most of the summer training at a Quidditch camp in the States. It had been the first time they had been apart for so long. They didn't look like each other at all, let alone have the same talents. Hunter had always wanted to be a teacher at a school or play Quidditch. Leo on the other hand wanted to become an Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic.

"Cosa ti pensi, sorella?"

"You can't read my mind anymore?"

"Too lazy." He smirked up at his sister. "Mum wants us to come in for breakfast. She says we're going to be late again for the train."

"Mio Dio!" Leo gasped, imitating their mother. "Well just give me a second." She pushed off her branch, catching one on the way down and then flipping to the ground.

"Show off." She kissed her brother on the cheek then took off running for the house.

She ran through the back sliding door and locked it behind her. Hiding in the kitchen, she suddenly heard a loud crash as her brother ran through the door. She burst out laughing as he rolled to the ground after hitting the sofa.

"Cosa state facendo?" Called their mother from the kitchen. "My living room! Mio Dio! Malachi what have you done to my beautiful French doors?!" The twins pointed at each other before Leo lost it and burst into laughing.

"Don't call me that Mum!"

"It's the name you were given and that is what I'm going to call you." Hunter groaned. It had always been a family tradition to give long and ridiculous names. Leo had the lovely pleasure of being Calliope Dianna Saturnina while her twin was Malachi Hunter Erasmus. They also had an older brother named Arden Rory Archibald. He usually did what Hunter did and went by his middle name Rory.

"What's for breakfast Mum?"

"Nothing." The twins both started whining loudly and protesting. She shook her head. "That's what you get for breaking my house." She looked over her daughter. Giuliana had been born and raised in Italy before attending Hogwarts. She was tall and slender with curves in all the right places. Leo had grown up wishing she hadn't taken after her dad's side of the family. Both of her brothers resembled their mother with dark wavy hair and shining blue eyes. Not to mention tall. Leo only stood at 5'5", which seemed like a midget compared to her mother's 5'10", Rory's 6'1" and Hunter's 6'0".

"Get your things together. Calliope, please tell me that you're not planning on wearing that to the train? Why don't you wear something nice? Lucius would love to see you in something that flatters you more." Leo rolled her eyes. Lucius Malfoy was her mom's ideal match for her. Unfortunately she couldn't convince her mother of how terrible an idea it was.

"We are going to be late!" Yelled Rory from the top of the stairs where he was leaning against the railing. "I'm not dragging your bloody trunks downstairs for you. We leave in twenty minutes you two!"

Rory was like their father. He had the ambition of becoming prime minister by means of being an Auror. Their father, Lennox Bishop, was the Vice Minister of Magic. He had started out as an Auror and had always been proud of his eldest son for wanting to be just like him.

"Rory have you seen Eros? I can't find him anywhere!" Leo yelled exactly nineteen minutes later. She was unable to find her small white kitten. He was all white with the exception of the tip of his tail. His eyes a brilliant green to match Leo's.

Hunter walked into her room holding the squirming kitten in his hands. "It was in my suitcase again." Leo smiled as she scooped Eros up into her arms. True to his name, he was all about the love and cuddling. He was a belated birthday present from her mother that she had received about three weeks ago. Hunter in return had received a pitch black owl that he called Shadow.

She smirked. "Did Mum cut your hair?" Hunter's hair had been cut back to its shorter look that it usually had. He ran a hand through it. He had changed into jeans, a blue tee with an open white button down over it. He was currently attempting to remove Eros' fur from his clothing.

Leo had changed into jean shorts, black flowy shirt and was wearing. For the cool weather she had a tan leather jacket. She wore her dark green locket and her long hair was curled. Her makeup was natural with pink eye shadow, mascara and tinted pink Chap Stick.

Leo pulled out her wand, packed her bag and proceeded to drag her trunk and duffel from her room out into the hallway and down the staircase. Rory, Hunter, Leo, and their mother all grabbed their belongings and touched the Portkey to Kings Cross.

"Bishop!" The cry came loud and clear from the center of the platform where James Potter stood. His black hair was messy as always and his glasses, surprisingly, were not crooked. He waved as he made his way through the crowd towards Leo and her family. "Hello Mrs. Bishop. Rory. Hunter." James already knew Leo's family through the Pureblood family court that convened four times a year. He grabbed her trunk and helped her get it to the pile of luggage waiting next to the train. She kept her bag and Eros with her.

"Right James how was your holiday?" He shrugged.

"Not much happened. You skipped court. How'd you get out of it?"

"I went to visit Hunt at Quidditch camp."

"Ah. Well that's not fair. I don't have a brother I can use as an excuse."

The two quickly searched for a compartment that was empty and nowhere near the Slytherin ones. Leo sighed. The only thing she hated about having to go back to school was being partially separated from her twin and brother. Both Leo and Rory had ended up in Slytherin, while she had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Thank god I found you two!" Remus exclaimed as he burst into the compartment. "Sirius is picking fights with the Slytherins again." James rolled his eyes and made to stand, but Leo stopped him.

"Let's not start a fight James." James slumped into his seat and pouted.

"But Sirius did."

"That doesn't mean you can." She looked at Remus. "I'll deal with it. You keep him here." She shut the door behind her and hit the floor as she ducked a curse that flew through the hallway.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled loudly, catching the four wands that flew at her.

"Oi! Bishop give me back my wand!" Sirius Black yelled rudely.

"Sirius, James is waiting for you in the compartment. I'll deal with them." She handed him his wand and pushed him back down the corridor. Facing the three remaining Slytherins she sighed. "Can't you guys just stop fighting?"

"How about when you join our house?" Leo glared at Severus Snape.

"Go to hell Snape." Snape turned and walked back into his compartment. That left Regulus Black and Lucius Malfoy in the hallway. "Come on guys, just leave him and Potter alone."

"I think not Bishop. You see they have something of mine."

"Oh, really? What?"

"You." Lucius' lips curved into a malicious smirk.

"I don't belong to anyone Malfoy. Bugger off. Nice to see you Regulus. Hope you had a lovely holiday."

"Thanks Bishop." She handed them both their wands and made her way back to the compartment.

"I swear to God. I want to punch him so badly!" She growled as she fell onto the compartment bench. "Go away Hunt. I don't want to deal with it now."

The three remaining people in the compartment turned to face Hunter who had just tried to open the door, only to find it locked. He tapped on the glass. "That's not fair Calliope!" He yelled loudly.

"Well I don't really care about being fair right now." She retorted, her voice slightly muffled by the seat cushion. And with that, the two launched into a bi-lingual argument from opposite sides of the door. Hunter was pounding on the door and yelling loudly in Italian. His twin was responding in half Italian half English. After about ten minutes of this, Rory appeared at the door.

"Vuoi portarlo via?" He asked calmly, grabbing Hunter's upper arm.

"YES! Thank you Ror." She said, turning her head to look at her brother.

"I'm not done yet Calliope!"

"I'm sure you're not. Now goodbye." The three boys just sat looking at her. Remus nervously cleared his throat.

"So I was made Prefect." He said quietly, trying to change the subject. Leo sat straight up. Her hair had started to fall out of its makeshift ponytail. "Remy that's great!" Then she proceeded to fly out of her bench and tackled Remus to the ground with a hug. James and Sirius just sat in their seats.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lily Evans asked as she opened the compartment door and stepped around Leo and Remus. Lily sat down across from James and Sirius.

"Remus is Prefect apparently." Lily smiled.

"Me too Remus!" She added. "We have a meeting with McGonagall in ten minutes about that by the way." With that, they stood up and exited the compartment to go find McGonagall's compartment. Leo just laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

"So what are you doing on the floor?"

"It's actually quite comfortable." She looked at Sirius and winked. "You could join me." Sirius and James exchanged looks and both jumped on top of her. She started laughing loudly as they tickled her sides.

"Leo I'm bored."

"Well find something to do."

"But there's nothing to do."

"Well that's not my problem."

"You still need to fix it!"

"Read a book Black." Sirius grabbed his throat, making a low and gargling noise and he hit the floor of the common room and twitched before going still. Leo rolled her eyes and went back to her book. "Drama King." She muttered under her breath. She then flipped to the next page of her book.

"What are you reading anyway?" Sirius muttered as he peered over her shoulder.

"Wuthering Heights."

"I've read that one before. It's a good one." The entire common room went quiet. Every single head turned to look at the group. Suddenly Leo started snickering. Sirius looked hurt. "I do read you know."

"If you read like you dance, I highly doubt it." Leo said, turning her attention back to Cathy and Heathcliff.

"Oi! I am a terrific dancer."

"You're okay." She countered, casually flipping a page in her book.

"Better."

"Not."

"I GIVE UP!" Lily Evans yelled before packing her things up and heading up to her room. Leo smirked.

"One down…"

"…And Remus and James to go."

"Not happening Padfoot." James said where he was playing Wizarding Chess with the werewolf.

The foursome stayed in their positions. Remus was the first to speak. "Full moon is on Saturday." The three nodded in agreement. Leo looked around the room.

"Room of Requirement?" She asked. Before anyone could blink she had packed up her stuff and was out the portal of the common room.

"Well she's gotten fast." Remus said as the three boys sprinted to catch up. Leo giggled from the corridor ahead.

"I've been running five miles every morning boys. You're gonna have to work hard to keep up with me."


End file.
